


Surprise!

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [17]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Siege of Mandalore, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Ahsoka reveals something rather surprising to Bo-Katan.





	Surprise!

Ahsoka Tano watched as Kryze paced the tent before turning to glare at her. “You’re absolutely sure about this?” Kryze asked as she motioned towards her abdomen with a skeptical look but Ahsoka could sense her distress and growing concern, as well as her excitement.

“Positive,” Ahsoka answered as she felt the small yet noticeable third presence within the tent. The answer caused the older woman to pale considerably.

“I can’t be pregnant or…...” Kryze muttered under her breath before she facepalmed. “OH, MY GODS!”.

“What is it?” Ahsoka asked right in sync with Lord Vizsla as the young man entered the tent with a concerned look then froze and stared at Kryze as if she grew a second head, and his eyes slowly drifted down to her stomach while Fenn followed close behind.

“Bo?” Fenn asked which caused all the occupants to look at him with unreadable looks. “What’s going on?”.

“Well, according to your little Jedi friend here, we’re going to be parents.” Bo-Katan answered lightly as she moved a hand over her stomach. “So, how should we break the news?”.

“Probably tell Nana first.” Fenn answered in the same tone as he walked over to hug the woman and move a hand over the one covering her stomach. “Or Elena and Tal, they’d probably help keep order. Poor Jax though…..”.

Bo-Katan snorted at that. “Even more grey hairs.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this ^^


End file.
